This invention relates generally to curriculum planning, and more specifically, to methods and apparatus for curriculum planning which focuses on an instructional curriculum format that supports a hierarchy of conceptual development.
The recent trends in assessment of students at all levels imposed by federal and state governments have resulted in problems that many states, and schools within those states, are trying to resolve. The problems have resulted because the paradigms of traditional standardized testing and bell shaped curves fitted to standardized test scores do not align very well with the national and state imposed expectations. Alternative forms of assessment, for example, performance assessment, portfolio assessment, standards-based assessment, and authentic assessment are better suited for today's education standards that require critical thinking. These assessment forms involve on-going evaluation as well as benchmark assessments that are aligned to the instructional curriculum format. Components of the format, such as indicators of analysis (inductive and deductive), translation, classifying, comparing, abstracting and the synthesis and evaluation of knowledge are essential elements in assessment of in-depth knowledge, understanding, and the application of that knowledge. The quality of these components may be assessed by traits of accuracy and credibility, clarity, comprehensiveness, organization and complexity, etc.
As described above, emphasis is better placed on conceptual development, as content tests do not ensure that the student understands the subject matter being tested. Rather, content tests only ensure that portions of the subject matter have been memorized. Conceptual development based testing requires that students be able to define meaning and better address the standards currently being promulgated, specifically, the ability to think critically, problem solve, and reason which is thought to be illustrative of mastering the material conceptually.
While letter grades are best for illustrating a mastery of content (e.g., memorization), grading scales are thought to be more effective, because grading scales clarify the assessment criteria and standards for process performance and understanding of in-depth content knowledge.